Sinnoh Start!
This is the story of Seth, a professional Trainer from Johto, Max, an 18 year-old boy who has traveled with Seth for a while, and Alex, a Rookie Trainer that just started, as they adventure through Sinnoh, attempting to rescue Prof. Rowan. Characters Seth & Friends * Seth: The main male protagonist. A teenager that is from the Johto Region, he started with a Cyndaquil and used it to help capture a mischevious Aipom, whom would later become his best friend. Now, he has took only Aipom with him to the Sinnoh Region. When Rowan was kidnapped, he took the Chimchar. * Max: The second main male protagonist. A teenager that is from the Johto Region, he started with a Chikorita, and later used it to catch a bully-like Beedrill, who has turned into his best friend. Now, he, alongside Seth and Aipom, has gone to the Sinnoh Region with his Beedrill. When Rowan was kidnapped, he took a Turtwig. * Alex: The main female protagonist. A girly-girl teenager that has recently started her journey, she wants to be a coordinator. She is from the Sinnoh Region, and was tricked by Fuki and Kenta, leading to Rowan's capture. Despite her fighting with Seth, she and he are actually considered friends. When Rowan was kidnapped because of her, she took the Piplup he had with him. * Jack: A mysterious man from Johto. He and Seth have some connection, and he seems to use many Pokemon from around the world. Artemis & Friends * Artemis: The main rival. He is a teenage genius, and uses a Sneasel for his dirty work. His dad leads the Poke-Mafia, leading to his son's cruel behavior. He has stolen many peoples' Pokemon. He despises Seth's connection top Pokemon, and believes them to be tools. * Minerva: The main female rival. She, like Artemis, is a teenage genius. Her dad is loyal to her, and will get her anything, yet her mom is cruel and dispicable, as well as a member of Team Galactic. She has a rivalry with Alex. Her main Pokemon are Murkrow and Misdreavus. * Don: Max's rival. He is a large brute, and uses a Rhydon as his Pokemon. He is silent and stupid, but works for the Poke-Mafia, and his only current job is to keep Minerva and Artemis safe. Team Galactic * Galactic Commander Saturn: The mysterious boss of Kenta and Fuki, he gives them their assignments, and appears to either lead Team Galactic or be a high ranking official. He uses an Abra to pick up deliviries from minion to minion. * Galactic Grunt Kenta: A bumling Team Galactic Grunt, he kidnapped Rowan and stole his Pokemon. He originally used a Golbat, Trapinch, and a Snover, but traded them for the stolen Staravia. * Galactic Grunt Fuki: A bumbling Team Galactic Grunt, she kidnapped Rowan and stole his Pokemon. She originally used a Sneasel, Cacnea, and Raticate, but traded them in for the stolen Roserade. Recurring Characters * Prof. Rowan: The head Pokemon Professor of Sinnoh, he uses a lot of Pokemon for research, and gives away Chimchars, Turtwigs, and Piplups to new Trainers. He used to own a Roserade and Staravia, but they were stolen. List of Episodes * Episode One: The Beginning Battles! Seth and Max reach Sinnoh, but on the way meet a mysterious man and two Galactic Grunts. At Rowan's Lab, a young girl is tricked by Fuki and Kenta, and accidently causes them to steal two Pokemon and kidnap the Professor. Now, Max, Seth, and Alex must take three Starter Pokemon and journey to find the Professor. But a greater evil is lurking far beyond the Grunts. * Episode Two: A Shaky Starter! Seth and Alex start fighting, while Seth scares the timid Piplup into the woods. Seth learns that his Chimchar is lazy, and then he and Alex spot Kenta and Fuki. They battle, but Kenta and Fuki are tricked, and lose their three Starters. They lose, and the group regroups, but now, a mysterious group arrives, challenging them to a Triple Battle. * Episode Three: The Pokemon Genius! Artmeis, Minerva, and Don challenge the heroes to a bet: If the Rivals lose, they'll leave, but if they win, they get all of the heroes' Pokemon! Seth and Artemis duke it out, verbally and using Pokemon, but they end up teaming up to defeat Fuki and Kenta. Category:Fan Fiction